This invention relates to automobiles. More particularly, this invention relates to bumper covers for automobiles.
From the 1920""s through the 1970""s, most new automobiles contained chrome metal bumpers. The term xe2x80x9cautomobilexe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to motor vehicles in general, which includes trucks, sport utility vehicles, and the like. Most modern automobiles now contain bumpers made of polymeric materials. The color of the polymeric bumpers is generally gray, black, or the same as the body.
Chrome metal has been used to fabricate various types of covers for painted parts of automobiles that are prone to wear or chipping. For example, chrome metal covers have been used to cover door handles, door edges, wheel openings, lower fenders, etc. It is clear to the casual observer that these covers are relatively lightweight pieces that protect an underlying part of the automobile.
A number of manufacturers have recently introduced automobiles having a xe2x80x9cretroxe2x80x9d styling. A notable example of such an automobile is the Chrysler PT Cruiser. Although the PT Cruiser has a retro styling, it still contains polymeric front and rear bumpers. Accordingly, there is a demand for a bumper cover for automobiles such as the PT Cruiser that provides the appearance of a chrome metal bumper.
One general object of this invention is to provide an improved bumper cover for automobiles having a polymeric bumper. Another general object of this invention is to provide a method of modifying an automobile having a polymeric bumper to give it the appearance of having a chrome metal bumper.
I have invented an improved bumper cover for automobiles having a polymeric bumper. The bumper cover comprises a generally navicular concave shell made of thin wall steel having a chrome plated outer surface. The bumper cover has a shape that conforms to the exterior of the polymeric bumper so that it mates with and overlaps the polymeric bumper.
I have also invented an improved method of modifying an automobile having a polymeric bumper to give it the appearance of having a chrome metal bumper. The method comprises fastening onto the automobile a bumper cover having a generally navicular concave shell made of thin wall steel having a chrome plated outer surface. The bumper cover has a shape that conforms to the exterior of the polymeric bumper so that it mates with and overlaps the polymeric bumper.
The bumper cover of this invention is lightweight, durable, easy to install, and provides additional protection to the polymeric bumper. It also gives the automobile the appearance of having a chrome metal bumper.